


His Lioness

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Souls (Video Game) References, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: A smut filled oneshot depicting just how good Ornstein can please his lady.
Relationships: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	His Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> The character Eira is my own OC, and I'm currently working on a much larger fanfiction with the two characters. It's a slow burn, and I craved the lemons, so i went ahead and vented through this.
> 
> This story is also posted on my Wattpad under the name AbysswalkerAstraea

Ah, ah ah!", cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room, the lewd smacking of skin following soon after each moan. Large, calloused hands gripped the wrists of a smaller woman, her figure dwarfed by his muscular one. 

Her hands were held above her head, breasts bouncing wildly as a red haired knight pounded into his lover. The woman bit her lip to muffle her constant gasps, eying the way his powerful biceps and forearms tensed at every movement, muscles rippling under the skin.

His defined, squared jaw was tensed, accentuating the masculine feature, as a light sheen of sweat glazed his forehead. Piercing, green eyes stared at the woman beneath him, who writhed and moaned. 

Eira tossed her head back, cheeks flushed red, mouth slightly agape and eyes half lidded with lust. A thick cock was pounding into her over and over, drilling any sense she had out of her head. He was in so deep, so deep, she couldn't breathe. She couldnt think, couldn't speak, only moan and whine at the pleasure he gave her. 

He smirked at her attempt of talking, or more like babbling. His concentrated expression gave him a slight frown then, as he readjusted her legs to lay over his broad shoulders, pulling his length out to the tip. Eira shuddered, staring at the soaked flesh between her legs. His eyes were penetrating, and she bit her lip to silence any groan of frustration at the way he was looking at her hungrily. 

"Mmm, I will give you what you want.", he murmured deeply, relishing in how her eyes widened as his cock sunk in slowly. Eira shook, gasping and gripping at his forearms. "O-Ornstein, it's--", her eyes rolled back. His thick length was stretching her more than she knew, a tinge of pain evident but spurring her on more. 

Now it was deep, so deep and full and it was driving her crazy. He stilled once his hips met hers, waiting for her to adjust, gauging her reaction intently. Her legs quivered uncontrollably on his shoulders, her nails digging into his forearms as he leaned over her, his handsome face depicting relief and pleasure. 

He pulled out, before slamming back in, hitting her cervix roughly and groaning as she tightened and released a torrent of high pitched moans. "O-ornstein!", she gasped, head tossing back as he fucked into her, hitting her sweet spot.

His hand moved to rub at her clitoris, and he was amazed at how quickly she reacted. He felt her toes curling beside his ears, her insides quivering and tightening over and over. He pounded faster, again and again, relishing in her now loud cries of pleasure. Her breathing was intense, tears littering her eyelashes as her body had no way of controlling the immense pleasure she felt.

He knew she had hit a breaking point, orgasm approaching. Her sweet insides wrapped around him sinfully, velvety softness and wetness and fuck the warmness was almost too much to bare for him too. 

Small hands gripped his face, forcing him down to smash her plush lips against his own. Her scent, her desire was intoxicating, and a primal desire built within him. Gripping her face in return, he traced a thumb over her reddened lips. "I will not be able to contain myself if you continue to act this way", he whispered, cock hardening more at her excited expression. 

Eira nodded frantically, breathless and pleading. "Ohh, Ornstein, please, I want you to lose control.", she whispered into his ear, kissing his sturdy neck. Her hips lifted slightly, pushing his length in teasingly. "Please, my body desires your cock", she murmured. 

Ornstein shivered, his green eyes darkening with desire, a primal dominance over coming him. A firm hand gripped the back of her hair, tugging it back gently to bare her throat. She yelped and moaned, cheeks flushing. His gaze lingered on the way she licked her lips, his thumb gently pushing into her warm mouth.

He smiled. "I will fuck you until you cannot move, then.", he whispered, and Eira gaped at his use of such a word. It turned her on badly. She had always wanted her mighty knight to overpower her like this. Hand tightening in her hair, his other hand moved down to her hip, and the brutal pace began. 

"Ah, ah, ah!", Eira screamed, his thick cock ploughing into her so sweetly and roughly, her juices streaming down her thighs as the sound of bodies hitting became louder. "Harder!", he obliged, gripping her hair rougher, fucking her brutally. 

And she loved it, to his surprise. She loved being manhandled and fucked beyond what she could take. Tears left her eyes, and he paused, though he was quickly scolded for doing so. They were tears of bliss, he realised. She was close, he could tell. Her insides pulsating, her body had began to convulse and shake, and she roughly gripped his arms, head thrown back. 

"Keep going, keep going!", she demanded, eyes rolling back. "I'm.. Im--", she screamed, back arching and pussy tightening as her juices squirted out of her, soaking her thighs and his cock. Her breathing was high pitched and raspy, eyes wide and blissful. 

Ornstein groaned loudly and deeply at the force of her orgasm, his balls tightening slightly and his cock engorging further. He shuddered, "im about to--"

"Inside, do it inside.", she moaned, her eyes holding a gentle love. Ornstein nodded, his eyes flashing with pure adoration as he filled her up with his thick, warm cum. 

They lay in a sweaty heap, Ornstein gently pulling out of her as he moved to lay beside her, pulling her head to his chest. His hand moved to rub the tiny bump of her belly.


End file.
